


Friendship lays close to love

by Brolingirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, violence sometimes (will give warning)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brolingirl/pseuds/Brolingirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story will start with the death of Arthur Pendragon. Merlin cannot handle this lose and in his sadness and anger he use a very powerful spell to bring Arthur back from death. One problem is that Arthur doesn’t remember that he have magic so Merlin have to tell him again but he keep using excuses to not the tell him. Second problem is that Morgana and Mordred are back from death again because of the spell Merlin used. Short after Merlin heal from his outputting spell, Morgana attacks Camelot. Soon Arthur get badly wounded and Merlin have no choice to use his magic in front of Arthur. Arthur is in shock and scared of Merlin. He react all wrong when he is with him and soon it comes out in a huge fight and Merlin leave Camelot. Arthur regret and he let him totally go till Gaius call him in reason and so he decide to go look for Merlin. After he found Merlin the emotions going so high and they ended in kissing each other. This will put them much closer but also confusing them. This will be the begin of everything. Sometimes there will be some violence parts in it but when it’s so far I will place a warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Arthur and Merlin

Cover story made by me

[](http://nl.tinypic.com?ref=ekhoqr)

PS: In the first chapter I will speak about the backgrounds of Arthur and Merlin so the story will really start in chapter 2 but found it fine to know them much better xx

**Meet Merlin**

Hello my name is Merlin and I’m born in Ealdor. I never really knew my father just briefly and then he died to save my life. I got his power of a dragon lord and now I’m the last one. I’m been born with magic and I saw many times how much it frightened my mum, not cause she was scared of me but cause she was scared I would be killed for it. When I was a little kid I loved to use my magic. I could move things before I could speak and every time if I may not something I always used my magic to get it anyway. My mother hated it but I made her always laugh. When I got older I practice more magic when I was alone. My best friend Will finds out that I have magic but he keeps it a secret, I know I can trust him. My mother keep me a lot inside cause she was so scared that people who find out that I have magic. When I was 10 years I may go outside alone for the first time. She warned me that I may not telling anyone of my magic. I promised her I would never do that. I was playing in the woods with Will. He came to play with me a lot when I sat inside. He was really happy that I may finally come outside. We play hide and seek. Will hided him. Then I was whole alone in the woods. Suddenly I was surrounded by bandits. They were with 10. They treated me with knives. I’m really scared. I start screaming and all the bandits flew to trees and they were all death. I started crying and I run away to home. I go to sit in the corner of my house. I cry and suddenly I was surrounded with fire. What the hell was happening with me. I was so scared. My mother sees me sitting and she want to come to me but I yelled that she have to leave because I don’t wanted to hurt her, don’t wanted to kill her. “I’m a monster!! I killed 10 man.” I cry louder. My mother ask me what happened and I told her. She said I wasn’t the monster but they were and that I was special and never may forget that.

I become calmer and the fire disappears. My mother took me and hold me very close to her. That day I would never forget. It was a nightmare and from that day I wanted to have my magic under control. My mum send me to a druid called Maeve. He told me everything about magic and also help me to have my magic under control. He was a very wise man. A few days after my 17th birthday my mother send me to Camelot, to Gaius. She found out that Will knew about my magic and she was so angry and she thinks I’m more save under the guide of Gaius. I saw the tears in her eyes when she send me away but she believed it was for the best. I will miss her a lot but I’m kind of ready for a new adventure. Despite how much I love Ealdor, it stays a very small city with not much to do. Camelot is a very big city and that is where my adventure started. Gaius become like a father to me. I become best friends with Arthur, who would believe hé. I saved his life and become his servant, didn’t found it fair. Arthur was an arrogant ass but I learnt that behind that arrogance, he has a great heart. I’m now all 8 years his servant and I’m very proud of that.

**Meet Arthur Pendragon**

My name is Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon. My mother Ygraine died when she gave birth. I never knew her and my father never spoke about her. Against me he is very cold, there are times that I think he blames me for my mother’s dead, honestly I blame myself. She died cause she gave birth for me. I started on very early young age with sword fighting. I trained very hard, day after day. I do so my best to make my father proud but I don’t see to succeed that much in. When I was young I loved to play with the children of our people but my father never loved it and when I become older he forbid me to play with the other children so I search friends in my father’s court and then decide to put me arrogant up and start to hide my feelings because my father sees that as weakness. I fought hard to become one of the best knights of Camelot but still I feel so much pressure of my father.

I love my people and I will do everything to protect them. My father have a best friend and he have a daughter called Morgana, we become very good friends, she was more like a sister to me. When she became 8, her father died and I stood the whole time at her side. Support her and our band become stronger. Few days after my 17th birthday I met a strange tall boy. I teased but he was the first boy that didn’t let him do, there is something about him, something where I cannot put my finger on. Anyway he is a brave boy and even when I got him in jail and teased him, he saved my life the next day. My father made him my manservant, I didn’t liked the thought but later I accept him, learn to know him better. He is always there for me, can always count on him. He became my best friend, my soulmate but it’s something I will not easily admit to him. Not so good with feelings. Two years later became Morgana evil, she tried to kill my father more than once and later she tried to kill me. I found out that she is really my sister, well half-sister. It makes me sad to see her like that, all the good disappeared from her. I always hope the old Morgana will come back. That year later my father died and I had a lot of support of Merlin. He stayed at my side and then I become king and still he was there at my side even after all my faults. He is the only one that I really can trust. Anyway that is my story. Now we are 8 years further and Merlin is still my servant and I’m been married with Gwen, she is a wonderful queen and a great wife.


	2. Merlin's decicion

There sits Merlin than with the death body of is best friends in his arms, tears rolling over his cheeks. He could not believe that he failed after he lost, after so much he did to protect him, he stilled failed. How did it came so far that his best friend lays dead in his arms. He should killed Mordred first. He should killed him years ago. He made the wrong decisions a long time ago, he will never forgive himself that it’s his fault, by his wrong decisions his best friend is been killed. He is so angry on the world, on himself. The anger fills his whole body, he hates himself for what happened. He screams Arthur’s name out, it was a harrowing scream. And then he looks to his best friend dead body in his arms, cries louder and even have to gasping for breath. 

His best friend, his soulmate was gone forever, it’s something that he could not bear, could not live with it. NO!! This could not be the end, it will not end here! Suddenly Merlin remembers a spell he saw once to bring someone back from death, it was a very powerful spell, only a person with great powers could use it and if you weren’t strong enough, it would kill but Merlin didn’t care about that. If he wasn’t strong enough to bring his friend back than he don’t want to live anymore, so how this was something he could not live with it. He close his eyes, lays his right hand on Arthur’s forehead and the left one on Arthur’s heart. Than he says the spell: “becuman eft æt cwealm” Merlin feel how much the spell take from him, he feels how the power flew out his body. A fell bright light shines suddenly over the whole body of Arthur. The spell is so powerful that Merlin fear for a moment that he will not survive this but then suddenly he hears his name. He opens his eyes and sees that Arthur is moving.

 

“Arthur, oh Arthur your back!” Tears rolling over his cheek again.

“How can that? I was death. What did you too Merlin? Did you ask a sorcerer to bring me back?” Merlin looks confused to Arthur, he did knew he had magic right or did the spell took that memory of him, was this his punishment for messing up with the death?

“Yes, I just…I could….could not bear your lost” for Arthur really knowing what happened was Merlin crying, it broke his heart. He sits right up and takes Merlin in his arms, Merlin lay his head on his chest and Arthur strokes through his hair.

“sssstttt it’s okay Merlin, it’s okay, I’m back and will never leave you again.” It calms Merlin down.

They sit like that for a while, after that Merlin was completely calm down, Arthur let him go and stands up.

“Time to go back to Camelot.”  
Merlin smiles, he stands up but then he felt up the ground again, the spell had weakened him. Arthur runs direct to Merlin.

“Are you okay? What is wrong with you?”

Merlin wanted to say that it was from the spell he used but he could not do that, not now so he decided to say:

“Caring you around for two days, just exhausted me a lot. That’s all.”

“Ow yeah, totally forgot that, thnx btw to do that. Euhm… I appreciate that.”

“What do you remember from the moments before your……..” Merlin had a lump in his throat by saying the next word.

“death.”

“I remember you and Gaius take care of my wound. We had good talks like you were proud to be my servant, and that you killed Morgana.”

Suddenly Merlin feels the ground disappears under him and for he realize it, he lays in Arthur’s arms, lays his head on his shoulder and felt in sleep. When he wake up he was in Camelot, lays not in his own bed and then he saw Arthur sitting next to me and Gaius but his eyes felt still heavy and he close his eyes but he hear them speaking, Arthur was worried that he could hear in his voice.

“Gaius this is not normal, he is sleeping all more than a week. What is wrong with him. There is more than just that he is exhausting.”

Gaius lays an arm on Arthur’s shoulder.

“I know but Merlin is strong. There happened a lot Arthur. You died in his arms, that is a lot to take for him. Take some sleep Arthur.”

“No I want to be there when he wakes up. He stayed at my side too the whole time, not leaving him alone now.”

“I will stay and when he wakes up I will directly let you called. When you are exhausting when he is waking up will not Merlin feel better and will not help either.”

Arthur looks to Gaius with tears in his eyes.

“Will he become better? Will he ever wake up?” A tears rolls from his cheek.

“He will Arthur. Merlin is a very strong man, he will survive this.”

Arthur gives a weak smile and then decide to go to his room to sleep a little bit. Gaius strokes through Merlin’s hair.

“My boy what did you do? What happened?”

Merlin opens slowly his eyes, still sounding weak.

“I brought him back Gaius but the spell took a lot of me. I feel me so weak.”

“I know my boy, I know but I have to know which spell you used so I can make a remedy that gives you step by step back your strengths.”

“I used the coming back from death spell.”

Gaius looks shocked and angry.

“It could kill you!!”

Merlin have tears in his eyes.

“I know but I didn’t care, I just wanted to have my friend back.”

Gaius regretted immediately that he yelled to him.

“I’m sorry Merlin I know how much Arthur means to you. I will make the remedy but you will be still out for at least a week. Try to sleep again and come back to your strengths.”

Gaius walk away when he hears Merlin saying.

“He doesn’t remember that I have magic anymore.”

Gaius turns him back to Merlin but then see he felt in sleep again, he just seeing a tear escaping from his eyes. It made him sad to see his boy so broken. He goes away and make the remedy, after an half hour it’s ready and gives it to Merlin. He feels that a little bit of his strengths is coming back but he is not there yet. The next day, he feels that someone is holding his hand, he slowly opened his eyes again and sees it’s Arthur that holding his hand.

“Arthur?”

“Hey Merlin, your finally awake.” The tears stands in his eyes.

“I’m fine Arthur, I will be recovery fully. Don’t worry about me.”

“I will always be worried about you Merlin. Your my best friend, I cannot lose you.”

“You will never do, I swear.”

Arthur smiles and then Merlin closes his eyes again, Arthur keep holding his hand.


End file.
